Gray
by amor por escribir
Summary: A pesar de todo, del dolor y de la posibilidad de estar al final con su maestra, abandonarla nunca le fue una opción.


**Gray**

Posiblemente halla sido eso su forma de vestir. Tal vez halla sido aquello en su forma de hablar... tal vez fue el algo que nunca existió...

_Seguramente lo fue, en su forma de ser, en su forma de actuar, de reír... Seguramente fue su forma de __**amarme**__..._

Las cenizas de mi alrededor me cubrían cada parte de mi ser, tapando cada poro y llenandolo de la miseria en el ambiente. El ruido de un silvato muy agudo suena de fondo, mientras la tierra encendida y los dragones vuelan a nuestro alrededor.

Me siento y observo un poco; lo que creí ser un silvato no son más que los gritos de la gente muy al fondo, detrás de rugidos de dragones.

Pongo ambas manos sobre la tirra, quien pareciese estar muerta o ausente. Me zarandeo un poco. Sigo confundido. Cuando logro pararme completamente camino unos pasos, no veo a nadie.

Me siento perdido, sin indicaciones, como si no tuviera que estar allí.

El fuego a mi alrededor me abruma, me siento en una desventaja absoluta y eso me molesta. Sobre el mismo lugar caliente rojizo, entrecerrando los ojos, vi como un dragón de afilados colmillos, cara desfigurada y alas en llamas se dirigía amí a toda velocidad.

Traté de protegerme o atacarlo con algunas de mis habilidades mágicas (cosa que me enseñó Ur, mi maestra), pero no contaba con magia para aquello. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que el dragón clavo sus garras en mi espalda. Grité de dolor. Era uno _molesto_ y _tortuoso_.

Apenas pude separalo de mí. Este era mi fin.

Una enorme llamarada apareció de la nada, cegándome completamente. Póso una mano delante ambos ojos azulados, tratando de acostumbrarme a las flamas que poco a poco se van haciendo más pobres.

—¿Estas bien?—me pregunta y yo aciento instantaneamente con la cabeza.

—Realmente eres un volcán, flamitas—me rio ante ese comentario.

Me ofrece una mano y la tomo sin dudar, mientras me ayuda a levantarme. El dragón que hacía un par de segundos estaba por comvertirme en su cena, ahora no es más que un cuerpo sin vida sobre la tierra con el mismo aspecto.

Nos vemos un par de segundos. De un momento a otro se ve sobresaltado, pálido, como si fuera a llorar en cualquiér momento. Le devuelvo la mirada preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede?—actúa algo tembloroso, buscando palabras mientras veo su enojo por el ravillo del ojo.

—Luce...—susurra mientras asiento con la cabeza y el va hacia donde se encuentra.

Por mi parte, adolorido hasta el punto de creer en la posibilidad de desmallarme en cualquiér momento me aborda. Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo de no volver a Fairy Tail. Temo no pelear nunca más con Natsu. Temo no volver a ver a Juvia.

Me toco con una mano la lastimadura, solo para sentir más dolor en el lugar donde antes estaba la curiosidad.

Caigo al suelo cansado. No tengo idea de cómo todabía estoy conciente.

El veneno de los dragones es algo fatal, ningún humano lo ha soportado y sobrevivido. Lo peor es que yo se eso.

Me recuestro voca arriba, sediento y en busca de aire. Tengo la cabeza palpitando a una velocidad que no es común. Siento frío por todo el cuerpo y sé lo que eso significa. Es una definición que me da miedo, angustia, pero tienen que saberla. **Muerte**. Eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora.

Cierro los ojos, esperando el golpe final que no llega.

_—¿Qué haces ahí tirado? No recuerdo haberte enseñado la técnica de cómo ser un vago—_Esa vos...

Abro los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas y emoción al saber quién me habló. Giro la cabeza y ahí estaban. Estoy en shock por unos segundos, mientras Ur me sonríe cálidamente y una pequeña que la toma por la mano me saluda infantilmente.

—Ur...—es lo único que puedo articular en ese momento, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a brotar como bolsas pinchadas de agua sobre mis mejillas.

_—Sólo déjate ir—_susurrá y, como arena, el viento se las llevó.

Mi respiración cada vez es menos agitada... Las pulsaciones son menores... el miedo se aleja... un sueño viene...

Estoy en una habitación negra, oscura y sin luz. Al fondo del pasillo una puerta que resplandece esperando que la abra. El miedo de perderlo todo se fue mientras estaba con ella. Todo. El dolor se fue con su última visita.

Todo la manija, dispuesto a abrirla con una sonrisa cansada. Adios a mi equipo, a mi familia, a todo Fairy Tail, a...

—¡Gray-sama!—escucho su grito de fondo.

El miedo de dejarlo todo me inundó nuevamente.

—¡Gray-sama!—su grito esta vez más desesperado.

Estoy confundido. No se qué hacer.

Unas manos cálidas me toman por los hombros con delicadeza, y me siento a salvo.

_ —¿Qué es lo que quieres, pequeño Gray?—_Ur, siempre a mi lado, me dejo claro lo que realmente quería.

_**Yo no quería dejarla...**_

—¡Gray-sama!—otrá vez su grito, esta vez en un estado lloroso... no lo soportaba.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con su cara llena de lágrimas, a lo que sólo le respondí con una caricia en la mejilla.

**Fin**

**les gusto? :3**

**dejen un review Cx**

**bye bye!**

**(omg mi primer Juvia espero les halla gustado jeje)**


End file.
